LAPTOP
by daelogic
Summary: "…laptop tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa mendesah sepertimu jika kusentuh." BAP / DAELO COUPLE / DAEHYUN X ZELO


**Title : LAPTOP**

**Rating : T**

**Length : drabble**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun, Choi Junhong, DAELO Couple**

**Warning [!] : YAOI, OOC, typo[s], no edit, confusing.**

* * *

**Summary : **

**_"…laptop tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa mendesah sepertimu jika kusentuh."_**

* * *

Daehyun menguap. Menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka dengan telapak kirinya. Dia tak ingin tidur karena masih tetap berkutat dengan beberapa laporan praktek yang tengah ia kerjakan. Tangannya meraih secangkir air putih di sampingnya, lalu meneguknya hingga habis.

Mata Daehyun kembali terfokus pada layar laptopnya. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah di papan _keyboard_. Mengetikkan kalimat-kalimat ilmiah yang ia ingat sebagai dasar teori dari prakteknya. Sesekali, tak lupa Daehyun mengecek akun _social media_ yang ia punya, sekedar membunuh kebosanan.

"Junhong?"

Sedikit terkejut melihat _email_nya menerima 1 pesan.

_'Aku mengantuk. Cepat masuk Jung.'_

Daehyun tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Lalu diketiknya kembali beberapa kata, balasan untuk Junhong.

_'Sejak kapan kau tidak bisa tidur tanpaku?'_

Satu detik..dua detik…dan 30 detik kemudian ia mendapat balasan lagi.

_'Sejak aku membencimu sebagai mahasiswa yang hanya mementingkan laporan bodohmu itu.'_

Daehyun tertawa. Beginilah kekasihnya. Manja, dan pencemburu.

_'Tidurlah. Sebentar lagi aku selesai.'_

Daehyun me-_minimize_ jendela browser yang berisi _email_nya lalu melanjutkan tugasnya. Beberapa menit ia fokus pada layar laptopnya, Daehyun merasa janggal. Ia arahkan matanya ke depan. Dilihatnya Junhong tengah duduk di hadapan Daehyun dan menatap laptopnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau disini Junhong-ah? Ini sudah malam. Seharusnya kau tidur."

Junhong bersikap tak acuh pada Daehyun. Masih tetap menatap layar di depannya sambil menekan beberapa tombol pada _keyboard_nya.

"Junhong-ah…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Daehyun mendesah pelan, menyerah. Lalu ia kembali sibuk dengan laporannya. Mengabaikan Junhong yang kini juga sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit, Daehyun sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia kembali membuka jendela _browser _yang berisi akun _social media_nya. Dibukanya satu pesan disana.

_'Cepat selesaikan tugasmu dan peluk aku sebelum tidur, Jung pabo!'_

Daehyun tersenyum membacanya. Ekor matanya bergerak kearah Junhong didepannya. Junhong tengah merebahkan kepalanya di depan laptop yang masih menyala. Tangannya kembali mengetikkan sesuatu.

_'Bangun dan cepat ke kamar. Lalu kita selesaikan urusan kita sayang!'_

Junhong mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar bunyi tanda pesan masuk.

"Kau sudah selesai Jung?"

Daehyun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak akan mengerjakan laporan lagi kan?"

Daehyun tersenyum dan kembali mengangguk. Junhong menutup layar laptopnya tanpa mematikannya. Kemudian ia bangun dan beranjak ke pelukan Daehyun.

"Aku bersumpah akan membakar laptop dan laporan-laporan sialan itu kalau kau sampai mengabaikanku lagi."

Junhong berbisik pelan di telinga Daehyun. Yang dipeluknya hanya terkekeh.

"Kau menyeramkan Junhong."

Kemudian Daehyun melepas pelukannya. Tangannya meraih pipi Junhong lalu mengecup pelan bibirnya.

"Kalau kau membakarnya, itu hanya akan memperlambat dan menyusahkanku."

"Persetan dengan itu."

Daehyun menarik Junhong dan mendudukkan tubuh besar Junhong di pangkuannya.

"Kalau begitu…"

Daehyun mendekatkan telinga Junhong ke bibirnya. Kemudian berbisik.

"…kau sama saja memperlambat diriku untuk menikahimu sayang."

Junhong bergidik dan menjauhkan telinganya dari Daehyun.

"Kalau begitu nikahi saja _gadget _kesayanganmu itu."

Junhong berdiri. Tapi Daehyun menariknya dan ia kembali jatuh ke pangkuan kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak bisa Junhong-ah."

"Kenapa memang?"

Daehyun menyeringai.

"Aku tidak mau meraba benda mati di malam pertama, laptop..."

Daehyun memotong kalimatnya. Lalu tangannya mulai bergerilya di badan Junhong.

"Aaahhh…hen-ti…hentikan Jung!"

"…laptop tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa mendesah sepertimu jika kusentuh."

Daehyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sialan kau Jung…!"

* * *

**Kebiasaan saya..bikin ff kalo ada ujian/tugas kampus**

**Yasudahlah…ini ff iseng aja..curhat gitu gara2 banyak tugas ampe mata pedes melototin leptop…**

**Silahkan..aturan seperti biasa…boleh lirik doang,baca,review,bash…semua boleh~**

**Terimakasih….**

**Let's Love!**


End file.
